


Wrapped Around his Finger

by sffan



Series: It's All a Matter of Perspective [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: More naughty fun above a bar.





	Wrapped Around his Finger

**Author's Note:**

> So...there wasn't supposed to be a sequel....but I promised dirty_diana more DomSimon. Thanks to dd for the beta - hope you weren't late for the bus *grin*.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: June 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

We're in another small room above another seedy bar. It stinks of sex - old and fresh. We been here about an hour. Simon's already fucked me once and we're lyin' on the bed restin'. We don't fuck on the ship - he don't like the idea of River stumblin' across us. That's fine by me - the girl scares me. But it ain't like no one knows or nothin'. 'Specially not after Wash caught us makin' out in the cargo bay. Wash knows somethin', Zoe knows it. Zoe knows somethin' then Mal does too. I think Kaylee might suspect too - she's been givin' me these funny looks lately. I figure it's Simon's job to tell her, not mine, so I been avoidin' her a bit. 

Simon's propped up on some pillows, kinda half layin' and half sittin' and I got my head restin' on his belly. He runs his fingers across my hair, rufflin' it while I run my thumb back and forth over the skin over the jut of his hipbone. I love the way Simon's skin feels - all soft and smooth, almost like silk. I rub my beard against his skin and he squirms a bit. One thing I've learned since we started all this - Simon's very sensitive to touch. I grin, press a kiss against the abused flesh, and look up at Simon. He looks back at me and runs a finger across my lips. 

"Suck me, Jayne," he says. It's not a request. My cock twitches at the tone of command in his voice. 

I nip at his finger and turn my face towards his cock. It's already gettin' hard in anticipation. I lick my way over, shiftin' so that I'm between his legs. I hold his cock lightly between my fingers and run my tongue up and down the shaft 'til it's fully erect. I fondle his balls with my other hand and stroke him until I can see pre-come glistenin' at the slit. I flick my tongue across the milky pearl and savour the bitter salty taste before slidin' my lips just over the head of his cock. I press against the slit with my tongue and then suck hard. Simon's hips arch off the bed and he gasps. Every sound he makes sends a wave of heat straight to my cock. I press his hips down into the mattress and tease him for a bit with my tongue. I swirl it around and down and then back up again until he's grabbin' at my head and pantin' for air. 

Cocksuckin' is a lot harder than it looks - it's hard to remember how to breathe with your mouth full of hard cock pressin' against the back of your throat. It took me a while to get the hang of it, but now I got no problems swallowin' Simon whole. I open my throat and just let him slide on in. I swallow hard once and Simon groans loudly, his back archin'. I stop holdin' him down and let him thrust. Simon starts to fuck my mouth, usin' his hands on my head to hold me in place. 

"Oh, fuck, Jayne. Yes," Simon moans and thrusts his hips up, pushin' himself down my throat. 

I wrap my hands around Simon's ass and pull him even deeper into my mouth and start suckin' hard on his cock. 

"That's it, suck me, big man, suck me," Simon gasps as he pumps deep into my mouth. One, two, three more times and starts quiverin' as he starts spurtin' down my throat. I swallow it all down and pull off his now limp cock and look up at him. 

Simon's face is flushed and his eyes are glazed from his orgasm. He reaches out and pulls my face to his. 

"Missed a bit," he whispers huskily and licks my lips. I moan softly and lean in for a deeper kiss. His mouth opens under mine and our tongues meet. The kiss is long and slow as he licks every trace of himself out of my mouth. I press my cock against him and start to rock. I'm so hard I ache. He slides down, pulls me on top of him and wraps a leg up over my hip. He arches into my thrusts and grabs my ass, pullin' me tight against him and grinds his hips. 

"Oh, God, Simon. Want you, want you so bad," I gasp in his ear. 

Simon pulls my head up so that he can look me in the eyes. "You want to _fuck_ me, Jayne?" he asks. My cock jumps at the word fuck, spurtin' pre-come all over the both of us as we rock together. "You want to put your big, hard cock up my ass and come in me?" Simon continues. 

I moan, thinkin' if he keeps talkin' like this I'm gonna come on the spot. "Please, Simon. Yes," I say. "I want to be in you. Let me, please." 

He kisses me again, long and hard, and rolls us over until he's on top. Simon sits up, sittin' on my cock. He grinds his ass against me until I'm gaspin' for air and whimperin' with need. I slide my hands up his sides and pull gently. He bends down and gives me a long, wet, sloppy kiss. 

When he pulls away, he has a tube in his hands. He puts it down beside me and takes my hand in his. He kisses each of my fingers one at a time, nippin' at the tips. Lookin' me right in the eye, he slides them into his mouth and starts to suck on 'em. I'm breathin' heavy and tremblin' under him and I think if he keeps this up I'm gonna come, 'cause every swipe of his tongue over my fingers sends a jolt straight through my body to my aching cock. 

Simon slips my fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop and then leans forward over me, restin' on one hand. He guides my fingers to his hole and starts rocking his hips back against them. I brush my fingertips against the puckered skin of his hole and he moans quietly. 

"Do it, Jayne," he whispers in a lust roughened voice, "Fuck me with your fingers, make me ready for your cock." 

My heart's poundin' in my chest as I slowly push one finger into the tight, hot openin'. He moans quietly as I start movin' it around, feelin' the velvety hot skin inside his body. I push my finger in deeper and then slide it in and out. Simon licks my lips with the tip of his tongue and presses back onto my finger. 

"More, now," he says. 

I slip another finger into the sweet heat of his ass and start openin' and closin' my fingers as I slide them in and out of Simon's body. He moans and arches and I cup his face with my free hand. He plants a wet kiss in the palm and then gasps, "Fuck me Jayne. Fuck me now. I want your cock in me." 

He opens the lube and slicks my cock up quickly. I gasp as his fingers slip and slide up and down my length. I pull my fingers out of his body, align myself and begin to press into the tightest, hottest hole I've ever had. It's amazin' and unbelievable, and I can barely breathe and then he sits back, pushin' my cock all the way inside him. 

"Oh, fuck, Simon!" I gasp loudly as the tight heat of his body pulses around my cock. It's overwhelmin' and I just lay there under him moanin' at how good it feels. 

Simon smiles down at me and strokes my cheek with his fingers. Then he takes both of my hands and places them on his hips and then puts his hands flat on my chest and starts to rock his hips. I moan and arch under him, pressin' in deep. He swivels his hips around and then a shudder goes through his whole body as my cock brushes against the sweet spot. Simon continues rockin' his hips, fuckin' himself slowly on my cock. I slide my hands across his hips and cup his ass and begin to squeeze it in time with his motion. 

Simon gasps and moans loudly with each squeeze. His cock is hard again, juttin' out from his body and drippin' pre-come down the shaft. Simon takes himself in hand and starts jacking himself. He arches his back and starts ridin' me harder and faster. I hold his hips tight and start thrustin' up to meet him. We're moanin' and pantin' and gruntin' like animals and the intoxicatin' smell of fresh sweat and sex fills the air. I thrash under him, tryin' to push harder and deeper, squeezin' his ass so hard I know I'm leavin' bruises. 

"Yes, Jayne. Just like that," he moans. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." 

I come so hard I see spots. Simon groans loudly and hot come splashes across my stomach. He flops down on top of me and we both hiss as my cock pulls out of him. I stroke Simon's back and hold him close, my body still shakin' from the intensity of my orgasm. 

Simon lifts his head up off my chest and presses his lips against mine in a soft, light kiss. "Liked that did you?" He asks with a gentle smile. 

I got so much emotion runnin' through me that I can't speak. I just grab his head and kiss him hard, pourin' everything I'm feelin' into it. Simon pulls away breathless and grins down at me, strokin' my beard with his fingers. "Guess I'll take that as a yes," he says. I nod. It's all I can do. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I'll say the wrong thing - it's a talent of mine, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time - so I decide to stay quiet. And mebbe he's startin' to feel somethin' for me too, 'cause he kisses me again, all soft and tender and then looks at me with this _look_ in his eyes that tells me that mebbe, just mebbe, it ain't just about the sex no more for him too. 

Simon shifts around until he's comfortable, snuggled against my side, with his head on my shoulder. He rakes his fingers through my chest hair and says, "We've got time for a quick nap and wash up, then we'd better get back to the ship." 

* * *

As we walk through the bar, I sling an arm around his shoulders - I ain't ready to stop touchin' him yet. We get few raised eyebrows. A couple a months ago those looks woulda cut me like broken glass, but now they don't bother me at all. Simon slips an arm around my waist and smiles up at me and I realize as a little thrill runs through me that I'd do anythin' for him, anythin' at all, just as long as he keeps smilin' at me just like he's doin' now. Guess that old sayin' is true - I'm wrapped around his finger. Thing is? I don't mind one bit. Not one bit. 


End file.
